


Mirrored Reality

by cursed_core



Series: The Marvel Archives [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnus Archives (Podcast), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_core/pseuds/cursed_core
Summary: A new kind of hell
Series: The Marvel Archives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876885
Kudos: 3





	Mirrored Reality

Pietro sits next to his sister, Wanda, on the living room couch in a dimly lit room. She is quiet but that is far from new. She is almost the same age as him despite looking much younger. He leans into the arm rest trying to focus on the show Wanda is watching. After a few minutes of silence she speaks first. “Have they found her yet?”

“W-what?”

“Jean. Have they found her?”

He shakes his head. “All we have is camera footage. They were going to comb through all of the security footage in the area but…”

“It was too much.” Pietro gives a strong nod. “I am sorry… that you had to see her like that. I know you were close.”

“I wish I could say that it is okay but it isn’t. I stole a book from her room after the incident. Do you know what the lightless flame is?” Wanda shakes her head. “It was in the book that Jean was reading the day… she…..” Pietro chokes back a small sound. “I read the whole thing and it was a lot of giving yourself up to this thing called the desolation. It seems that is exactly what she did.”

“What are you going to do? Try and go after this desolation to find her?”

“Wanda, I don’t know.” He sounds a bit exasperated and gets up to leave as quickly as he sat down but leaves in a more annoyed state. Wanda is all alone just like before. _Just like always_. The room shifts darker and darker with the setting sun until the colours of the TV are dancing behind her and she hasn’t moved. Wanda knows in herself she is starting to develop powers and she wants to tell Pietro but he has so much more to deal with. _A lot more_. She clicks the TV off now sitting in the total darkness of the room she sits there, absorbing the feeling. Soon Wanda focuses on her finger tips, putting every part of her energy there. When she starts trembling she opens her eyes to the red glow coating her fingertips. That soft glowing red is the only light illuminating the room, then it slides off like silk and dissipates. She stands to go to bed however runs directly into Pietro standing in the doorway.  
“How long were you standing there?” She speaks in a soft voice near terrified.

He grabs her wrist eyeing her hands. “How long? And don’t fucking lie to me.”

“A… a month.”

“Bullshit!” 

“Fine then two and half months.”

“Do you know what your powers do, Wanda?”

“A little bit.”

“Explain.” Pietro releases her wrist with a slight push.

“From testing on people who… bullied me in school. It seemed to… alter reality for them. I just know that there was a lot of screaming after and they stayed far away from me after.”

“You can’t just test this on other people!”

“I didn’t know what else to do!” He rolls his eyes, leaving once more. 

Wanda stomps her way down the hallway to her room, slamming the door loudly. She looks at the mirror on the back of her door. Her face just barely illuminated by the reflection of the street lights shining through the blinds of her window. She regards her face before she starts crying very quietly from her small talk with Pietro. When Wanda looks back to herself the tears are barely illuminated but still glint. She is left with a feeling of hollow and a nagging sense of shame. She goes through a few thoughts in her mind, opting to slowly take down the mirror from the back of the door. The lights for this process remain off to give the event a meditative quality. Gingerly she lays the mirror down on the carpeted floor, walking around it trying to find how to approach the situation. Wanda kneels putting her hesitant hands on the sides of the mirror. The air feels cold and tense with the focus that is going into the mirror. She just feels herself getting colder and colder until her breath hangs in the air like a small fog. Her energy floats along the edges of the mirror until the surface ripple like water then nothing. Wanda paces around the mirror for an hour letting the dread build up. Nudging the edge of the mirror it moves like water, crouching she puts a hand against the surface. It feels colder than the room. A shiver goes through her as she goes against every fiber of her being screaming no at her into the mirror.

Wanda wakes up on a snowy stone floor surrounded by ruins dripping in foggy icicles. Sitting up all that can be felt are the sharp pains running through her side. Carefully she stands letting the snow crunch under her socked feet. Looking down the hall she sees Pietro. Looking down the other way she sees another one of him. She starts working towards the first one and Pietro turns to face her but his face is wrong. Almost twisted. He speaks. “Oh look the monster showed up.”

“W-what?” She stammers, taken very aback.

Another one of him appears. “You heard us! You are a monster.” 

In the moment Wanda goes to run but a third Pietro blocks her path. “That is right and we fucking hate you.”

“Why are you such a bad sister?”

“God no wonder why you were bullied!”

“You don’t deserve anything, Wanda. I mean look at how gross you are.” 

They continue shouting at her, backing her against the wall. Wanda starts to cry as abuse and insults are hurled at her. It doesn’t take long until her back touches the freezing wall, sliding down and sobbing even harder as the tears freeze to her cheeks. They build up easily with the cold. She looks up at the now small crowd of men who are just Pietro, much more than the three. In a moment of desperation she screams at the top of her lungs. “ **I am sorry, Pietro. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.** ” Then all that echoes for her is the loud shrieks of panic.

  
  


Pietro wakes up from a dead nap to immediately run to Wanda’s room after hearing her scream. He slams himself into her door to show an empty room, the morning sun glinting off of the mirror on the floor at just the right angle to shine into his eyes. Wanda is there but the room feels unusually cold and unnerving. After assessing the room Pietro just breaks, sitting on the floor crying loudly and violent shakes that come with it. He now has to live with one of his friends burning herself alive which still haunts him and a missing sister. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the vague rippling of the mirror’s surface.


End file.
